Brake my heart
by Skokes
Summary: King is in love but the only problem is the object of his affection is pre occupied with his newly revived sister, Elaine. "if it means she's happy and I can have you by my side even for a little while, then I want you to keep brakeing my heart"
1. Chapter 1: When had it happened

King sat atop his pillow wondering when had it happened. There was no point in time that he could put his finger on that had been the start of these feelings.

He watched as Ban held Elaine in his arms wishing it had been him instead. King sighed as Bans eyes lit up and a smile graced his lips.

Ban could feel the eyes watching him but every time he looked up the eyes were gone. He looked back down at the girl in white and wondered when had his love started to fade.

"Hey Elaine, do you still love me ?" The words seemed so innocent and quite he could have swore no one but Elaine heard him. Unaware to him someone was listening. Elaine smiled. With a hand on Bans face she answered.

"Of course Ban with all my heart." Ban smiled but inside he felt something was wrong. Something was missing. Or maybe someone.

King wished he could escape the room he was in as Ban snored. Flying closer to Ban, King reached a hand out and let his finger tips brush Bans cheek.

"Mmm, Elaine stop." Ban grummbled out in his sleep, smiling. King furrowed his eyebrows with a scowl and pinched bans cheek. Ban jumped with a start and glared at King who still held his cheek between his fingers.

"Let go" Ban glared. The lines between Kings eyebrows got deeper as he pinched Bans cheek harder. For what ever reason King was upset and angry about being mistaken for his sister.

" You snore too loud" King said as he let go of Bans cheek. King then turned tail and went back to bed. "Idoit.." King grummbled out barely loud enough to be heard by himself.

The next morning started with a fall to the ground as Ban swung Kings hammock.

"Ow.." King cried out as tears filled his eyes. He rubbed his sore butt and glared at Ban with a pout. "What was that for!"

"That's for waking me up last night" Ban said back sticking his tongue out at the fariy king.

"Well then maybe you shouldn't snore so loud!" King said as he got off the ground and stuck his tongue out at Ban. Ban shrugged his shoulders and headed to the door. Not wanting to be out done King hopped on Chastifold and flew past Ban to block the door.

"What is it King?" Ban said hands in his pockets.

"I wanted to as-"

"You know King could you let me and Elaine have the room tonight? Just the two of us?" Ban asked completely unaware of the pain he had just inflicted on King.

The pain was sharp and long, straight through the heart.

"Y-yeah s-sure..." King said shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck trying to keep the tears from falling. Ban tilted his head to the side as he noticed the glistening of Kings eyes

' Why is he crying?' Ban thought to himself. He shrugged it off as King being a drama queen about the fall earlier. King turned around and floated down the stairs to breakfast.

"Yo what's up!" Meliodies said as he groped Elizabeth's breast.

"Good morning brother!" Elaine said and flew up to king.

" 'mornin." King said muffled by his pillow as he hugged it tight.

"And good morning to you too, Ban!" Elaine said as she wrapped her arms around Bans neck and gave him a kiss. King frowned and glared at his sister.

"Captain why does Sir King look at his sister and sir Ban with such hatred?" Gowther asked with a head tilt and a figner to his lips. King froze and his eyes went wide as he realized he'd been caught.

"I-I do-do n-not!" King yelled and felt his face go bright red. Ban looked at King with a raised eyebrows. Kings eyebrows forrowed and he flew out of the tavern.

"Did I say something wrong?" Gowther asked with confusion.

" Im not quite sure." Elizabeth said.

"Ah I'm sure he's fine. He probably just doesn't like the thought of his little sister kissing on Ban!" Meliodies said and stuck his face up Elizabeth's skirt.

"A-ah sir Meliodies!"

"YOU PERVERT!" hawk screamed and flew at Meliodies.

Once far enough from the tavern King found a clearing and cruled up into Chastifold. Then the tears came. Fast and hard from the earlier heartach Ban had caused.

" W-why?! Why?! Why does B-ban h-have to b-be such an idoit!?" King cried out through the tears. "W-why does it Have t-to b-be Elaine?! W-why c-couldnt it have been me?!"

Kings sobbing got louder and louder until he swore the whole Forest could hear him and his sorrows.

"Tell me," a voice said beside him making him jump. "What sorrows could make the King of fariys cries so heartbroken."

The man had long silver hair pulled back in a low ponytail Ruby red eyes so intoxicating that they made you feel drunk. He looked so much like Ban that King could have swore he was hlucaninating. He reached out his hand, face wet from tears and touched the man face.

' Nope he was definitely real.' King said to himself as he sniffled and tried not to cry even more as he felt his heart brake at the memory of this morning.


	2. Chapter 2 When Life Gets You Down

King just stared at the man before himself with wonder. How could someone else look so much like Ban and not be Ban.

"Who are you?" King asked and before he could figure out what he was doing his finger traced the mans lips. Oh how he wished to do that with Ban.

"I'm honored that the great Fairy King has taken a liking to me. But I can tell I'm not the one you wish to be with." The man said smiling. Only the raspberry bushes rivled Kings cheeks as he realized what he was doing.

"I'm so sorry!" King babbled and pulled away. His face burning. The man only smiled at King and chuckled.

"If you'd like I can give you my time?" The man said. King nodded. " My name is Rye, by the way. "

With a smile King dried his eyes.

Ban looked all over for King. He had questions. But no matter how much he searched he could find no trace of the man. Normally Ban could follow someone's footsteps but thanks to the floating pillow it made following King all the harder.

"Damn it King where are you?" Ban yelled frustrated.

"Ban, maybe we should wait for him inside?" Elaine said and shivered. It was an unusually cold day. Ban looked at Elaine and wondered again - when had his love started to fade.

"Hey Ban," Elaine said her hands behind her back as she floted next to Ban. "Do you think my brother is bothered by us?"

Ban stared with wide eyes at Elaine, mouth wide open as he contenplated what Elaine had just said.

"I mean you heard Gowther this morning. He said King had such hatred in his eyes do you think that's so?" Elaine said bitting her bottom lip. You could tell she was deep in thought.

"Ya'know Elaine, I'm not sure. Maybe he's just worried about you. Ya'know being his little sister and all. You heard Meliodies. " Ban said standing tall as per usual.

"But I'm not a child any more!" Elaine said with anger in her eyes. She puffed out her cheeks. They now stood inside the Bora Hat.

"Well either way we have the room all to ourselves tonight." Ban said wrapping his arms around Elaines waist and snuggling her neck. "So I can finally steal you~"

"Try not to be too loud" Meliodies said from the stairs. "Yo!"

"Sir Meliodies!" Elaine yelled. " How can you two say such vulger things!"

Ban and Meliodies looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. Unsure of what was going on Gowther tilted his head to the side in curiosity.

Unsure of the man he allowed to sit next to him King wondered if he was just imagining thing so far as to be tanganble to the touch. King watched as the man smiled when talking about what ever they had striked up a conversation about.

"I'm sorry what did you say your name was again?" King interrupted as he floated with Chastifold smashed between his chest and legs. Could he really be imagining things to this extent?

"My name's Rye. You haven't been listening to me have you?" The man said with and smile directed at King. King shook his head syhly when he realized he had been caught.

"It's alright. I can understand your confusion. Everyone says I look just like the fox sin of greed! That makes me wonder what had happened to him to be able to receive such a title?"

"I know." The words left his lips before he could stop them. The man smiled at him again. He could feel his heart squeeze tight at the smile he so dearly wished to see from Ban.

"Would you mind telling me what happened to him that would cause such dastderly outcomes?" Rye asked and shifted to face King a little more.

"Ban was accused of burning the Fairy Kings Forest and killing the saint of the Fountain of Youth, my sister.. but the thing is she's alive now and she's all Ban can see. He's forgotten all about me and it makes my heart ache. I have a hard time believing that my sister is alive again but its become painfully real when I realized that all he still cared about was my sister." King stopped to take a breath before he dove right back into his monologue.

"I mean I'm glad she's alive and all. And I know I should be glad to Ban for loving her so, but I still can't help but be jealous of her. All the time I spent with Ban made me fall for him. Everywhere. Everything." King could feel the tears coming but he refused to let them fall he was too proud to cry. But he knew that if he kept talking he would cry and it would be so ugly. King let out a sigh and stood up.

"Just remember that when Life gets you down remember that the sun always rises again, and would you look at that nights already falling." Rye said and stood up as well. "May I walk you home, Fairy King?"

King only shook his head. "It's best if I go alone"

Rye watched him as he started off. "Wait!"

The plea broke through the falling night like a siren. King looked back and was caught off guard. The kiss on his cheek was so fast and quick that he almost wasn't sure it was real.

"What was that?" King asked.

"A parting gift fit for a King!" Rye said with a wink. King blushed so red that he swore he could light up the world.

"I must go now!" King said and flew away. Looking back against his better judgement. He stoped dead in his tracks. The man was gone.

'Did I imagine him?' King thought with Chastifold under his arm. King turned around and made his way back to the Bora Hat. Passing by Diane king went straight to the door. Once inside the tavern King deflated against the door and let out a sigh.

'What a day!' King thought


	3. Chapter 3: Things that can't be explaine

Chapter three: Things that can't be explained

King stood up from the floor and made his way to the stairs. He was greatfull to be able to talk to someone about the feelings he had towards Ban, but at the same time he knew it would never happen. He didn't want to hurt his sister.

As he reached for the door handle he heard voice from the other side of the door.

"Oh Ban~" his sisters voice called out low and soft.

"Elaine..." Bans voice was rough and gravely. Full of lust.

He looked down and saw the moonlight filtering through the door. He could see shadows moving. He sucked in a breath and held it in hopes of hearing Bans voice call out for him instead of his little sister.

'Foolish!' he heard himself cry out in his head. 'You will never hear him call your name like that!'

Kings eyes started to water he took off running towards the stairs. He could care less about his stomping footsteps as he fled in hast.

Once down stairs he serched for a bottle of ale. He wanted to drown in the alcohol in hopes of forgetting his pain.

"What are you doing King?" Meliodies called form the steps. King whipped his head up and looked Meliodies.

"I-I uh um-" Kings voice trailed off as he struggled for words to explain his predicament. Unsure of what to say to Meliodas King stood still and watched as Meliodas came up to him.

"If you plan to drink at least drink with someone." Meliodas smiled and grabbed a bottle for himself. King was grateful for the company. It made drinking all the easier. As king drank one bottle after another the pain started to fade as he became inhibited by the alcohol.

"So tell me King what's on your mind." Meliodas said as he finished his third bottle. He knew there was no hope in talking to King when he wasn't drunk.

"Nothing." King said as he took another sip of his drink.

"Come on King explain to me what's going on!" Meliodas said as he looked at him. "I know something's bothering you. You normally don't drink unless everybody else is drinking! Never have I seen you like this." Meliodies said with a softer tone.

"Somethings just can't be explained. " King said as he became hazy in his alcohol fogged brain.

"Sir Meliodies is everything ok?" They heard Elizabeth say from the staris.

"Elizabeth!" Meliodies called from his seat on the stool next to king.

"You weren't coming back to the room so I got worried but I see that there was no reason to be worried." Elizabeth said and looked down.

"It's nothing to worry about Elizabeth I'm just talking with King I'll be there in a little bit." Meliodies said and held up his drink to show to Elizabeth.

"Oh ok! Well I'll be waiting for you in the room." Elizabeth said and retreated to their shared room.

King watched them and found himself jealous. He wished he could have that kind of relationship with Ban but he knew that would never happen. After drinking some more he found that he was flushing with alcohol and before he knew it he was raising his glass to salute.

"To friends and relationships!" King shouted it out with his bottle raised clinked it with Meliodas's.

"Cheers!" Meliodas said as he watched King.

"To Ban the man I love!" King said and raised his glass again.

"To Elizabeth the women of my life!" Meliodies said. King flushed bright red when he realized what he had said. Then he stopped when he realized what Meliodies had said.

" What?"

"I said to the women of my life."

King sat there staring at Meliodas wondering if he'd asked about what king had said. Meliodas looked at King and smile.

"So tell me why do you love Ban?" Meliodas said as he propped his head up on his hand.

"I don't know when it started but I know I do." King said as he thought back on Ban. The man strong brave and caring. "I mean the man I love brought the fairy King's Forest back to Life. Who could have asked for more?"

"So is that why you love him?" Meliodas asked as he watched king take another sip from his drink.

"I don't know Meliodas I just do. some things can't be explained."

An hour and a half later King was so drunk that he passed out on his pillow with a happy look on his face.

The next morning King woke to finding light coming in from the window. He slowly opened his eyes and regretted it. His head was killing him. Never again will he drink alone with Meliodas. But before him stood Ban looking down at him.

"What happened to you?" Ban asked as he leaned down to look at Kings face. "You look like shit."

King grummbled and turned away from Ban as the light made his head hurt again.

"Leave me alone Ban... I had to sleep out here because of you." King said and curled up into Chastifold. Ban shrugged his shoulders and turn around to go to the kitchen. King saw Meliodas come down stairs.

"Yo what's up king! Got a headache?" He asked as he walked over to king. "don't worry your secret's safe with me."

Kings face light up like a Christmas tree.

"Wow King are you ok?" Diane asked as she looked through the window.

"Ooh y-yes!" King stuttered.


	4. Chapter 4 The things you say

King could hear Ban in the kitchen. He could smell the food as well. Kings stomach growled.

He was hungry.

Very hungry.

King curled up into his pillow all the more in an attempt to rid himself of the pain. He heard a clink on the table above his head and looked up. Ban had leaned over him and put a plate on the table. That allowed King to get a smell of Ban. It made his face heat up.

"What's wrong? Your bright red." Ban said and leaned down to touch Kings forehead which only made it even more bright red. " Do you have a fever?"

"N-n-no! I-I-Im f-fine!" King said and waved his hands in front of his face trying to get Ban to back off.

"Then tell me why your so red?" Ban said and stayed close to Kings face. King looked everywhere but at Ban for fear of being found out.

"I-I- I'm j-j-just h-h-hung o-over!" King yelled and squeezed his eyes shut while holding his breath.

"You were drinking? Alone?" Ban asked still in Kings personal space.

"N-N-NO! I-I was d-drinkimg with M-mel-meliodes!" King said and looked at Ban cuaseing his breath to catch in his throat. Ban was absolutely stunning.

"Yeah Ban! We drank all night!" Meliodies said while drying a mug a smirk plastered on his face.

" Man! And I missed it?!" Ban said straighting up and rubbing the back of his head.

"Not like you would have cared" King mumbled under his breath.

"What was that, King?" Ban asked looking at him.

"O-oh n-nothing!" King said waveing his hands about. King stood up and sat down on the stool. The food Ban had made looked absolutely amazing. His stomach growled again and reminded King that he was very hungry.

The plate consisted of two strips of bacon, an sunny side egg, and some hash browns. Ban had also place a glass of milk at the corner of the plate.

"Thanks for the meal, Ban!" King said his face bright and happy. Ban smiled slightly at the happiness he brought to king.

'He's so cute.' Ban thought. His eyes went wide as he realized what he had just thought. How could he think that about his girlfriends brother! It was a worse sin then the one he was accused of. Ban shook his head unaware that someone was watching him.

Once King cleared his plate he took it to the kitchen. Once the plate was in the sink King spun around and bumped into Ban.

"Hey. Um I wanted to say thanks for letting us have the room last night. It really meant a lot to Elaine." Ban said shyly as he rubbed the back of his head. A light blush adorning his cheeks. King could feel his heart being squeezed tight as he recalled what he had over heard last night. King fumed he became so angry for some reason.

"Ban some time the thing you say piss me off!" King all but yelled at Ban. He then jumped up into the air and flew around Ban bumping his shoulder on his way out. Ban was left flabbergasted. His mouth hung open and he watched King fly away. Ban could hear the tavern door open and slam shut.

"What just happened?" Ban asked himself.

"Well judging from the looks of it you just got yelled at. " Meliodies said with a big smile as he leaned over the counter. "But I have to agree with him. You really do say the stupidest some times."

"What do you know that makes you on his side?" Ban ground out through clenched teeth.

"It's a secret." Meliodies said his smile getting all the bigger.

King flew through the forest anger boiling in his vains as he seethed over the words Ban had just spoke. Once in the clearing he let a scream out so loud he swore the trees shook.

"What's wrong with that man! I mean even if I didn't like him what brother would want to hear his sisters boyfriend Bragg about the sex they had!" King trashed in the air. Screaming and kicking. He just couldn't believe what had happened.

"Oh?" A voice sounded under King. "we are angered today are we?"

King hadn't realized how high he had floated during his rant but as soon as he had heard that silky voice he flipped over and smiled.

"Rye!" King said aloud and flew right over to him. The man look stunning as ever with his bright red eyes and long flowing silver hair. The wind was blowing today and King could see the breeze flowing through the mans hair.

"Hello O' Fairy King. How fares you today?" Rye asked and reached out. His hand touched Kings face. His finger tips glided over pale skin as he brushed the bangs away from his eyes.

"I'm fine. I have a mild headache because I drank with the captain last night. But other then that I'm perfectly fine." King responded. He leaned into the touch and his eyes fluttered shut. He was happy.

" Why did you drink with this Captain person? Did something happen last night?" Rye asked and King jerked up. The pervious events from the night poped up in his head.

"Yes..." King said hesitantly as he looked away.

"Tell me what happened." Rye said and sat down. King floated right next to him.

"Well..." King started and then stopped unsure of what to say exactly. He decided to change the subject.

"Rye are you real?" King asked and looked at the man.

"Why do you ask?" The man said with a simple smile.

"Because you disappeared with out a trace yesterday. And your appearance like today was so sudden. I didn't even hear any foot steps." King said and watched the man's lips twitch. Every suitable little movement the man made made King believe he was real for how could his mind make such stuff up.

"Well I'll leave that to your imagination." Rye said with a wink.


	5. Chapter 5 things left undone

Its been 3 months since King started to see Rye everyday. Today he was curled up and napping beside him. Ban hadn't asked to use the room again after the outburst of King.

Ban began watching King closely over the last month. The little thing caught his eye like the way Kings fingers clutched his pillow all the tighter and the curves of his lips when he laughed. Ban was going crazy he couldn't figure out why he was paying attention to all the little things king did but he knew he enjoyed it.

Rye stared at King as he snored softly. He decided he would go for it today. He leaned over and pressed his lips gently to Kings. Feeling something press against his lips King slowly opened his eyes. He saw Rye watching him but that was it. There was nothing against his lips. Confusion over took King and he shrugged his shoulders and closed his eyes again. the wind today was blowing ever so slightly and King could feel it blowing through his hair.

King sighed and stretched out on his belly. He was in a good mood and he wasn't going to let it slip past him to enjoy the nice spring day. Rye watched as every little movement pulled up Kings shirt. He could see pale skin peeking from underneath his blue shirt.

"You know the captains thinking of moving the tavern to a new place soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

The conversation died out as soon as it was started. But that was ok they didn't really need to talk. King was happy to just be beside Rye. King watched the wind blow through the grass and smiled. He could feel Bans eyes on him lately and that made him so happy.

The unfortunate side of everything was that he and his sister were growing apart. Don't get him wrong, King loved his sister and was hoping that she would forgive him for his transgression of loving Ban. He couldn't stop loving Ban even if he wanted to. To King, Ban was his sun. His light, his hope, his reason for living.

"Hey Rye what will you do if the captain moves the tavern?" King asked and watched the man's face. A smile slowly curled across the man's face.

"I'll follow you."

Were the simple and only words the man muttered.

Ban was bothered by the fact that King never seem to be home. Ban walked up the steps to the room and slowly open the door, closing his eyes he prayed that king would be there. Yet without fail King was not in the room. Ban glared at Kings hammock. He was unhappy that King was not there. Wondering with irritation Ban went back down the steps and to the bar he grabbed a couple bottles of ale and started to drink.

2:30

2:45

3:30

5:00

6:30

7:30

Time just draged on and on as Ban emptied bottle after bottle.

'Where is he?' Ban thought with malice. He was becoming very angry.

"Yo what's up Ban?" Meliodies said and waved a hand from the steps. "what's up with the drinking? Something bothering you?"

'Yes.' Ban thought.

"No." Ban said.

"Are ya sure? You've drank quite a bit in your none bothered state." Meliodies said and kicked a bottle with the tip of his boot.

"I'm fine." Ban had said with a stern look on his face. He couldn't stand that he was alone. Although he knew he was not alone because he had Elaine. But things were not the same without King around. He knew as soon as king would get home he would jump him with questions.

But when that was going to be he didnt know. He was hoping King would get home soon. But if it was going to be like every other day Ban knew king wouldnt come home till late. It was like this every night Ban would sit and wait for King to come home and when Ban finally retreated to his room King would come home and silently float through the room to his hammock and he would lay down and go to sleep with a smile on his face.

Ban wanted to know what would make King so happy that he would smile till he fell asleep. What happened to make King so happy? Ban wanted to be the only one to make King smile as he did when fell asleep.

He was greedy.

Oh so very greedy.

Meliodas looked at Ban and waved a hand in front of his eyes. Ban had spaced out during the middle of meliodas's conversation.

"Ban. Ban. BAN!" Meliodies said and finally got Bans attention.

" Sorry cap'tan. What were you saying?" Ban asked as he refocused on Meliodas.

"I was saying that Kings been out longer then normal today. Normally he's back before dark." Ban looked out the window and realized that Meliodas had been right it was already dark and King still wasn't back. Should he go look for him?

"I'm sure he'll be back soon. " Ban said and stood up.

" Hey clean up your mess!" Meliodies said picking up a bottle. Bans shoulders drooped.

"Aw Cap'tan. I don't wanna~!" Ban sang. Meliodies glared at Ban. "Fine."

Ban leaned down and cleaned up the bottles that litter the ground. Once all the bottles were cleaned up Ban retreated to his bedroom. He had a plan tonight. He was going to corner King and make him tell him where he goes everyday.

Ban had just laid down when he heard the tavern door open then close. Ban got up and pressed his ear to the door to hear kings and Meliodas conversation.

"- no I'm fine." King said.

"Are you sure you've been gone all day.." Meliodas said back.

"Yes I'm sure. I'm going to bed now." King said and that was the end of the conversation. Ban stood up and hid beside the door.

As soon as king had opened tbe door he was grabbed and pined to he now closed door. His wrist were twisted and pinned above his head. Above him stood Ban with a flushed face and the stink of alcohol on his breath.

"Tell me where do you go every day?" Ban demanded. A serious look on his face. King's face heated up with a blush as he felt himself get turned on from the position he was in.

"Why would I tell you?!" King said back with equal seriousness. He looked up at Ban and bite his lip. Ban saw this and licked his own lips. He was way to drunk to think straight. King looked so much like Elaine.

But that's not why he did what he was doing. Ban leaned his face down. Closer and closer to Kings face. King sucked in a deep breath and held it in.

Ban was about to kiss him!

Closing his eyes King waited. And waited, but the feeling never came. He peeked his eyes open and saw that Ban had turned his face away. His face was so bright red and he held a hand over his mouth.

"Go to bed King. " Ban said and let go of him.

"But.." King tried to argue but Ban cut him off.

"Somethings are better off left undone..." Ban said.


	6. Chapter 6 Things that can be undone

King fell to the floor when Ban released him. He could feel the tears welling up.

"Ban you idiot!" King yelled as tears fell down his cheeks. He was so heartbroken he could swear the feelings were tangible.

King sucked in a breath and stood up. He was angry and he knew what he was about to do, he would most likely regret in the morning. He stomped over to Ban grabbed his shirt and yanked him towards his face.

"This is your fault! All you do is look at Elaine! Since she came back to Life you have forgotten all about the man who stood beside you at every twist and turn!" King yelled out and shook Ban a little. He couldn't stand the fact that Ban had seemed to forget about him.

"I stood with you! I fought with you! I-I did everything for you! I'm the one who loved you the longest! So why is it Elaine? Why my sister? Why can't you see me?..." King sobbed letting his head drop. His voice was so low he could barely hear it himself.

Ban stood surprised he didn't realize that king had fallen for him so much. Ban reached out a hand and put it atop of Kings head. He felt King jerk a little in surprise.

"I do see you. Your the one who runs away everyday and doesn't let me see you..." Ban said with a smile. Suddenly he was so sober he could count the nails in the floor boards. "I watched you every day I got the chance to. But I love your sister. I can't love you...but I want you so bad...I was fine just watching you but now ... Now I need you.."

Kings eyes were so wide they could pop out of his head. Had he heard that right? Ban lifted Kings head up to look at him the tears were flowing down his cheeks. Ban leaned in and pressed his lips to kings. He felt King sob again but he didn't push him away. Slowly Ban picked King up. King wrapped his legs around Bans waist.

"Just know that what we are about to do can't be undone, ok?" Ban whispered in Kings ear. King shivered at the breath on his ear. He could swear Ban was doing it on purpose.

"I-I-I k-know..." King whispered shivering in delight.

*******¡Warning sex ahead!*******

Ban lifted Kings head and licked up the length of Kings neck. King shivered with delight as he felt the cold air hit the warm saliva that Ban had left behind. Ban made his way to Kings ear and nibbled on it cuaseing King to giggle a little bit. Smiling Ban huffed out a breath as he placed King down on the bed.

King laid sprawled out on the bed his face red and hot. He couldn't believe that this was happening. His wildest dreams didn't even go this far. He was beyond rational thought as Bans fingers made quick work of the buttons on his jacket. Once undone Ban slipped the piece of fabric off Kings shoulders.

Bans finger then made way to the Hem of the shirt. Ban leaned down and kissed King feverishly as he quickly pulled up the shirt only brakeing apart for a brief moment to take the shirt off completely.

King let out groan as he felt bans hands drag along his bare skin. The touch left his skin burning for more as he let out a moan. Bans mouth had made a trail down Kings neck and across his chest to lap at the perked nipples.

Diving down Ban took Kings nipple into his mouth. Sucking it with gusto, Ban pinched the other one with his free hand. He knew King was a puddle of goo in his hands at this point because King was trembling at the slightest movement.

King was awestruck at the gliding hands and devilish mouth that nipped and sucked at his chest leaveing what was sure to be bruises in the morning. King let out a particularly loud moan as Ban bit down on his nipple.

"Shhh" Ban said and clasped a hand over Kings mouth as he moaned. "You'll wake everyone."

"I-I-Im s-sorry..." King mubled out against bans hand. His tongue lapped at bans fingers. Ban reached down and took off Kings shoes one by one he kissed the top of Kings feet. Once the shoes were discarded Ban made way to the Hem of Kings pants.

Once untied Ban slowly pulled down the fabric. Kings member poped out with a spring. He was in his full glory in front of Ban as member swayed back and forth fully erect.

Ban smiled at the member as he stood up and discarded his own clothes. His own member leaking also fully erect. He looked at King who was hiding his face.

"Are you sure?" Ban asked as he got atop King.

"Yes" there was no hesitation from King as the word left his lips.

Ban reached down with his fingers and prodded at Kings hole. He was tight. There was no lie about that. Ban slowly pushed one finger in.

"Mmmmm.." Ban heard king as he pushed the finger in farther. He twisted his finger around to find the sweet spot as he thrusted in and out.

"B-ban!" King cried out quietly as Ban brushed his sweet spot. Ban thrust in and out with his fingers. He quickly added another finger inside King. King mewled at the sensation.

King was in heaven. He groaned lightly when he felt Ban pull his fingers out.

"Ban!" King cried out.

"Patience, king." Ban said as he lined up with King. Once his member was pressed against King tight hole Ban pushed in. Slowly he became swallowed by King as he went in. Ban became surrounded by pleasure as he thrust in and out of King.

Ban could feel the pleasure like it was the first time. He was in heaven and he planned to stay there as he thrust in and out.

30 minutes later Ban found himself cumming. He was elated to see King had as well. He fell to the side and grabbed a towel and cleaned King up. Once done Ban lay down. King had already fallen asleep.

The next morning King woke up in the bed alone. Sighing King got up. He was naked. He walked over to the mirror his body was littered with dark purple Hickeys. Sighing again he got dressed.

He felt sad. Sex had felt amazing but he was still unfulfilled. He had told Ban how he felt and he had been accepted. Or so he thought. Once done he went downstairs to where everyone was already eating. Ban was no where to be seen. Floating on the stairs King wondered where Ban was.

"King your in the way." Bans voice creeped up behind him. Startled King moved out of the way.

"Ban! Brother!" Elaine said once she saw them. She floated over to them with worry. "Is everything ok?"

"Yes why, sister?" King asked hugging Chastifold tighter.

"We heard yelling from your room last night! But when we went to check it out Meliodas said that everything was fine." Elaine said and looked between a red King and a stoic Ban.

"Are you okay brother? Are you ill?"

"IM F-FINE!" King yelled and rushed for the door. Once out side King took a breath and then flew off. He had to find Rye.


	7. Chapter 7: things that brake: part one

Ban and King kept their nightly escapades up for three weeks. Every night they had sex and every night King cried himself to sleep. They kept it a secret from everyone, even Elaine. Ban spent his days loving Elaine, while King spent his with Rye.

"We're moving the tavern to a little unknown town of, BLACLAIRE!" Meliodies announced to the group of people eating.

King stood up with a jolt knocking his drink and plate to the floor. He flew to the door forgetting Chastifold on the floor. He flew straight for the woods leaveing the door wide open.

"Where'd he go in such a rush?" Meliodies said looking at the door swinging wide open. Everybody watched the door. Ban stood up and grabbed Chastifold. He followed right behind King.

"Hey! AT LEAST SHUT MY DOOR!" Meliodies yells fell upon deaf ears.

King flew through the trees unaware of the man that followed him. Once getting close to the clearing King started to yell.

"Rye! Rye!" King yelled as the clearing came into view King could see the man sitting on the ground leaning against a tree. The man looked up from his book and smiled as king flew towards him.

"Ah O'Fariy King how fares you today?" Rye asked as he saw urgency written all over Kings face.

"The captain! The captain is moving the tavern!"

"King! King!" Ban shouted through the trees as he pursued King. Once in the clearing Ban saw King floating in the air in front of a man that looked just like him.

" King who is this?" Ban asked with curiosity. He inched closer to King as slowly as he could.

"You can see him?" King asked as he looked at Ban coming closer and closer.

"Yes, now who is he?" Ban asked as he reached King never taking his eyes off the man. Ban grasped King wrist and held it tight.

"Ow Ban that hurts!" King said and winced. He thought he was hallucinating this whole time and was so open with Rye. Oh so very open.

Ban didn't loosen his grip or make any form of acknowledgement that he had heard King's pain.

"Ban I said that hurts!" King said trying to pry bans fingers off his wrist which was surely bruising by now. King couldn't pry bans fingers from his wrist and he could feel Bans hand tighten around his wrist.

"Ban!Ban! Your hurting me!" King said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Can't you see your hurting him?!" Rye said standing up reaching for King. Ryes silky fingers wrapped around King small and delicate wrist with such a soft touch it felt like a feather.

"Let go of him!" Ban said with a growl. Ban was not in the mood to let his man go. He couldnt bare to deal with the aftermath that his sister would go through if King were to get hurt.

"You let go." Rye said as he tugged at Kings small wrist with strength. King looked back and forth between the man he loved and the friend who stood beside him through it all.

He couldnt choose.

He DIDNT want to choose.

I'm very sorry for the short and very very late chapter I'm in a bit of a writing slump. But please stay tuned I promise I'll write more.


	8. Chapter 7: Things that brake: part 2

King looked between the two men and wondered what he should do.

He didn't want to choose either man. He loved them both.

"R-Rye! B-ban! We... We can talk this ou-ow!" King yelled in pain as Ban yanked his arm. He was very one tracked minded at the moment. So much so that he didn't realize he was hurting King.

King had had enough.

"That's it!" King yelled and yanked his arms free of both mens grips. He was angry now. He flicked his wrist and Chastifold flew from bans grip and went straight for King. King grabbed Chastifold and held it closed to his chest.

"I have had enough of this fighting over me!" King said with a stern look. " All you've done since you got here is glare at Rye and bruise my wrist! And you!" King pointed at Rye." You're supposed to be on my side! Not pulling on me!"

"King! What are you talking about! I'm just trying to keep you safe! If anything happened to you Elaine would be so upset! I don't want to brake her heart like that!"

King was stunned. How could Ban talk like that? If Elaine knew about the things Ban and him did it would brake her heart. Kings heart broke. Ban still loved Elaine.

"Y-you know what! If you didn't want to brake her heart you should have thought of that before we had sex!" King yelled and felt his heart brake even more. It felt like he was drowning. The feeling so suffocating, so black that it seemed hopeless to even dream of sunlight again.

"Then maybe we should stop..." Ban said quietly with his head down.

"No." King said starting to panic. What if Ban resents him for this! What if Ban leaves him! What if he blamed him once this was all done?

"Then maybe we should tell her?"

"No!"

"But I'm brakeing your heart!"

"No! If it means she's happy and I can have you by my side even for a little while, then I want you to keep brakeing my heart" the suffocating feeling was deepened even more he felt as if he was drowning on the very air he was breathing.

Ban was stunned he couldn't believe what was going on! How could he have been so blind!

King loved him!

King. Loved. Him! And he was willing to sacrifice his own heart to get what little semblance of love from Ban as he could without hurting his sister.

"Ban.. Ban please leave." Kings voice trembled as the the words left his mouth.

"U-uh y-yeah.." Ban said distractedly as he turned to leave. He walked away from the two as he realized that he was the one brakeing the man he loved most, heart.

But the problem was when had he started to love King?

When had the feelings gone from admiration to love?

How could he say that he loved the man when he was doing it for his own gain? He was brakeing Kings heart just for some sex... Was he really worthy of Kings love?

The trees crowed his vision as he walked he tumbled and fell to the ground he found himself drowning in thoughts.


	9. Chapter 8: when things become hard

Ban laid on the ground arms outstretched. A thousand thoughts raced through his head. But one kept coming up.

'What have I done?' He thought. He brought his hands to his face and let out a breath. Things had become so much more complicated and now he risked losing both of them.

Why had he been so greedy? His gread was now his down fall. He had truly become the sin of greed.

Ban thought back to that first night they had had sex. It had been the most exhilarating night of his sexual pleasure. It had felt like it was his first time.

But that wasn't enough to stay with King. Did he want to stay with Elaine or be with King? He didn't want to choose between them. But it was wrong to do this to both of them.

He had to choose.

He had to make up his mind.

Elaine was his first love. King was his first battle mate. They were both important to him.

So how do you choose?

He made up his mind. It was wrong to do this to Elaine. And it was wrong to love your girlfriends brother. He would continue to be with Elaine, he would not tell her of what he had done with king, and it would stay that way. No matter how much it broke his heart.

King would have to accept Bans decision.

King floated in the air in front of Rye. The man stood there watching him. He was full of worry and it wrought wrinkles across his face.

King was deep in thought. What if Ban chooses Elaine and not him. It was very likely. Ban only still thought of Elaine and her feelings. He knew Ban would choose her over him.

Because it was wrong to love your girlfriend brother.

Was he even able to be considered a possible boyfriend? He was a fairy after all. And he had his kingdom to worry about.

Maybe it was time to go home.

King was no longer needed in the human world. His subjects needed a King.

It was time to go home.

King looked at Rye with a sad smile. Rye knew that King was in pain. He had made a tough decision. Rye smiled at King gently.

"Rye, would you do me the great honor of accompanying me back home?" King asked with a sorrowful tone. Rye smiled.

"Of course, my King. Your wish is my command." Rye said and bowed to a knee with a hand across his chest. "It would be my honor."

King smiled became even more sorrowful.

Ban had made his way back to the tavern. When he opened the door everyone looked at him. Elaine came flying towards him.

"Ban! Is everything alright?" She asked at the look of distraught on his face.

"Yes Elaine. Everything is fine." Ban said and wrapped his arms around her so tightly that he thought he was going to snap her in half.

"Ban?" Elaine said softly and wrapped her arms around Ban. Melodies looked at Ban and sighed, he went back to wiping the bar off.

Elizabeth looked at Melodies she knew something was off, but she didn't know what. Gowther tilted his head to the side at the display of affection.

Diane sat up and looked in the direction that Ban had come from. Where was King?

"Hey Ban?" She asked looking through the window again. Ban looked up. "Where is King?"

"With a friend." Was his only quite answer.

Something was wrong.

Everyone knew that much.

Where was King? When would he come back?

"Ban is King coming back anytime soon?" Melodies asked not pausing in his cleaning.

"I'm not sure." Ban said. He still held on to Elaine. His heart was broken. It felt wrong to hold Elaine like this.

But he had no choice. It was wrong what he had done to King. And it had to stop. It was unfair to Elaine.

"Ban?" Elaine's soft voice broke through Bans thoughts and he looked up at her.

"Yes?" Ban said.

"Let's go upstairs." She said softly, pulling away from him and grabbing his hand to guide him upstairs.

Following her he slowly walked up the steps. It was the most dreadful feeling. He wished King would just stab him to death again, rather then go through this feeling.

They were half way up the steps when they heard the tavern door open. They stopped and looked back. The man who stood in the door was Bans double.

"I bid all of you a good morning. My name is Rye Welchester, I am a traveler of many talents. These last few months I have been keeping your great Fairy King company. And today I bring sorrowful news."

Rye stood in the door looking everyone over before continuing his speech.

"Melodies the Dragon Sin of Wrath. Merlin the Bora Sin of Gluttony. Gowther the Goat Sin of Lust. Escanor the Lion's Sin of Pride. Diane the Serpent Sin of Envy. Ban the Fox Sin of Greed. Princesse Elizabeth, and Saint of the Fountain of Youth."

Rye addressed everyone in the room. Looking at each one as he said their names. All eyes were on him.

"I dare say I come bearing bad news, but unfortunately I can not, because it is not my place to say what needs to be said. King, Sin of Sloth, you must tell your comrades of your decision."

Rye stepped to the side and looked at King bowing. King floated forward. He stood in the door way head hanging low. He slowly looked up and took a deep breath.

"I am sorry everyone, but I will not be traveling with you any more." He took a deep breath and looked at the faces of shock around the tavern.

"It is time I return home."


End file.
